1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, more particularly to a defrostable refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In refrigerators in general, the surfaces of cooling pipes and fins constituting each element in a cooler are frosted due to water in the air in the refrigeration cycle, and the thickness of the layer of frost or snow is increased with the lapse of time. Since such a layer of frost causes a remarkable decrease in cooling efficiency, it must be removed.